The present invention relates to schedule adherence systems for a plurality of agents.
In the past, agents have been employed in order to carry out procedures pursuant to employment. For example, a plurality of agents or workers may be utilized to place and handle calls in a telephone system. Usually no predefined schedule of activities for the agents have been utilized for their reference or in order to monitor the actual activities of the agents. Further, there has been no satisfactory manner of verifying whether proper times of employment have been carried out, or that tasks have properly been carried out during employment.
In the case of the telephone systems, a supervisor of the agents should be aware of the activities of the agents in order to better allocate the work force. For example, if one agent is late to work or from a break, the supervisor should be informed of this fact in order to reallocate the work force and cover the station of the missing employee. Further, it is useful to the supervisor to be aware of the actual activities of the agent in the event that one or more agents have not properly handled the work which may only become apparent over a prolonged period of time.